IC cards, which are often memory cards, are commonly constructed with a molded plastic frame on which a circuit board assembly is mounted, with a connector attached to the front and/or rear of the frame. Top and bottom metallic covers are mounted on the molded frame to provide EMI (electromagnetic interference) shielding. One card specification requires a card length of 3.370 inch, a width of 2.126 inch, and a thickness of 0.190 inch. Thus, the card thickness is less than one tenth of the width or length, and metallic covers at just the top and bottom (not at the sides) provide relatively good EMI shielding. The frame that lies between the covers is molded to provide various grooves and notches for mounting of the circuit board, connectors, and covers. A piece of sheet metal may be wrapped about locations at the sides of the frame and connected to the circuit board ground plane, to enable discharge of static electricity as the circuit board is inserted into an electronic device. The many parts of the IC card which must be separately fabricated and assembled, result in an increased cost for the card and reduce reliability. An IC card which could be constructed with a minimum number of different integral components, could reduce the cost and increase the reliability of the card.